


L is for Loyalty

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alien Culture, Canon - TV, Canon Compliant, Gen, Loyalty, Season/Series 02, Symbiotic Relationship, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-24
Updated: 2009-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob almost understands what he's gotten into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L is for Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [SG-1 Gen Fic Day](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/133174.html). Anthology of the [Jacob Alphabet Soup](http://sg-fignewton.livejournal.com/134899.html).

You are melded to her—him—Selmak—but the thoughts don’t overwhelm you at first, not for the first two days. The emotions do, and Selmak apologizes and says that it is a relief to have the strength to feel again. You wonder about gender differences, and yet something that might be Selmak tells you that you’re a prejudiced fool. Yes, that must be Selmak; your own critic is much harsher, as it should be after such a life as you’ve led.

Then, in the quiet of night, your words have prompted the thoughts to flow from Selmak to you. You expect, for some reason, to see them like a film. Instead, they are sharp like your own memories, flashes of emotion and thoughts that labeled them in the moment and in every reliving thereafter.

You feel Selmak’s beginning as if it were a rebirth, the gasping breath of a newborn come to grips with the fact that it is no longer secure in womb-like comfort. But Selmak’s comfort was in godhood and armies, the cruel hand of the Goa’uld incarnate. Yet like a newborn, the new world is to be seized with every last strength. You feel what Selmak felt then, a sudden loyalty to destroying the womb where he was cradled at such a high cost.

You have a moment to catch your breath, to think on your past days in this new life and think that you always hated politics. This new loyalty is Selmak’s, and you does not understand what it means.

*No* Selmak says. *No*

And you know you got the wrong message.

*My compatriots are younger, and they forget both themselves and me. They forget that bureaucracy will destroy us. They forget that we should be loyal to an idea only, that all sentient beings deserve life, and that few costs are too high to pay for that greatest of freedoms. And they forget that I will not tarry to remind them, now that I am truly alive again.*

You think that maybe it will not go across so well. But this loyalty you understand, and for the first time you are one with Selmak.


End file.
